


【Good Omens/好兆头】所有人都觉得他们是一对儿，包括那些小故事

by springrollfish



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springrollfish/pseuds/springrollfish
Summary: 我觉得CAAC没差剧好甜宛如一座狂喷彩虹糖的喷泉某些梗时间上有BUG不要在意





	【Good Omens/好兆头】所有人都觉得他们是一对儿，包括那些小故事

我觉得CAAC没差  
剧好甜宛如一座狂喷彩虹糖的喷泉  
某些梗时间上有BUG不要在意  
————————  
预定的世界末日（未完成）已经过去十个一千零一天了，一千零一，这是个山鲁佐德女士听到会长出一口气，开始考虑结婚礼服的绣花要金色还是深蓝色的好数字。而对于天堂和地狱的住民来说，这段时间并不长，至少没有长到让他们忘记盯着留在人间的一个天使与一只恶魔的举动。当然，假如查阅他们双方的档案库，或者文书存档，你肯定找不到这项监..视任务。

所以你们观察他俩，都看到了什么？  
“或许在天堂某处某年某月某日某次有机会存在的会议的延长议程内，可能有位可敬的伙伴考虑过提出类似的计划，但此计划是否真实存在，假设它存在是否得到具体执行，以及若是执行这个不知是否存在的计划能不能获取到有效信息，相关种种，在此无可奉告。如果想进一步了解相关信息，我们真诚地建议您致信xxxxx邮箱，我们的同事会在一至下个世界末日到来的前一个工作天内给予回复。”这是天堂办事员甜蜜贴心的应对。  
地狱没有亲切的接待员，但要是你有机会逮到个恶魔问他/她/它这个问题，通常也会得到包含的信息大致统一的答案，比如“你他..妈..的问我干嘛！”

总而言之，通过某些消息来源，我们得以了解到，这个或许存在，或许正在运转，不一定所有人都他..妈知道的计划，确实在关注参与某件不可言说之事的天使亚兹拉斐尔与恶魔克鲁利的过程中有所发现。这个消息来源是一个幽灵，《阿格妮思·风子的精良准确预言书续编》的幽灵，它徘徊在距离茉莉小屋不到三公里的野地里，浑身冒着烧焦的烟气。  
【需要好名字时，就用那些已经为人所知的。他说的话让她听见总会实现。而真相比第一个和第十五个字母，第一个和第十五个字母，第一个和第十五个字母中产生的书所能讲述的更多。】  
以及题外话，山鲁佐德女士礼服的绣花最后是珍珠白的，可见人生总有意外。

预定世界末日的那个周六顺利过去的第十轮一千零一天的早晨，克鲁利的公寓电视内，正大声叫嚣一切都是为了四川辣酱的动画角色嘴里，突然发出了大衮的声音。  
“我想……知道……克蠕……戾，你真喜欢翅膀尖儿抚……摸刚蜕完皮的泄……殖腔……的感觉吗？”  
“看在撒旦的份上，你对我有什么非分之想？”恶魔在《泰晤士报》后头高高耸起眉毛。  
“上头要记录……关于你……的一切，以免……再发生一次……‘世界末日不存在’事件。”液晶电视屏幕闪烁着二十世纪七十年代黑白电视机屏幕才有的雪花儿，克鲁利觉得他的同事可能下一秒就要披头散发，从电视画面内某个井口钻出来。“我在互联网……上见到……一些，故事，它们说……你……喜欢……跟……天使在浴缸里……亲嘴儿……还特别喜欢……玫瑰花……”  
克鲁利跳起来拔了电视插头。

“我可憎的好同事哟，你听上去简直是个审美堪忧的跟踪狂。”不过比哈斯塔好些，这位还知道什么是互联网。恶魔咕哝着，手提喷壶踢开门，离房门最近的一棵盆栽植物迎上他险恶的目光，簌簌颤抖着，努力在枝条的末端开出一朵粉红色玫瑰，讨好地凑到主人鼻子底下。  
“见天使了！你是棵艹蛋的龟背竹！”

同日，亚兹拉斐尔努力让自己无视站在店门边的加百列。  
自那件事后，他已经习惯天堂的同僚隔几个月光临他的书店，大模大样地“微服私访”，对他进行“秘密观察”。事实上只要他们愿意，在上头就能把一切看得清清楚楚，可天使们亲自下界是一个延续了六千多年的良好传统，这和任何的管理效率论、观测仪器改良、工业革命或者安装wifi都没关系。  
简单变装后的加百列身穿西服，戴了副文质彬彬的黑框眼镜。要是亚兹拉斐尔开的是一间漫画店，他非得抄起垃圾桶盖儿把这个不断发出糟糕尖叫声的仿冒克拉克·肯特铲出去。

“情..色读物。”天使终于受不了上司的噪音，他蹭到他身边，加百列从喉咙里挤出这个词。  
“唉，可不，您也不是头一回来看这个。”亚兹拉斐尔吧嗒吧嗒地眨眼，周围的人类都看着呢，您这就太不体面了，他眼睛的动作是这么说的。然而在那位可敬的大天使看来，权天使的意思是【您到底读到什么啦这么大呼小叫的让我也瞧瞧？】——可见挤眉弄眼传递信息的准确性确实堪忧，早些年把襁褓内的敌基督掉错包儿的修女嬷嬷们就是前车之鉴，而后来者全不吸取教训，真是叫人扼腕。

“我读到一名天使亚兹拉斐尔与一只叫克鲁利的恶魔颠鸾倒凤。”大天使连脖子都涨红了，“那个长着蛇瞳的地狱住民靠着床头，变出他的蛇尾来，这样又那样，还对天使说，‘把你的小翅膀露出来，任我所为……’啊哟……啧啧啧，这真是，伤风败俗，哎唷……”  
亚兹拉斐尔把那本小说夺过来，它前几年才出版，不是该陈列在古书店里的商品。他仔细回想这东西的来历，“啊，坏书友会。”天使拿书一拍脑门。这篇故事年纪大一些的读者们或许还记得，过去的主妇杂志或者文摘杂志里，总有邮购书友会的广告页，买到一定数量，这些机构会随机给顾客赠送书籍，算是可有可无的添头。某位牛津教授的著作出新版精装纪念本时，在《编织与美食之友》杂志推荐的书友会购买，不但价钱公道，还赠送特别周边。很多年以前亚兹拉斐尔和这位教授在伯明翰的一间教堂有过数面之缘，他怎么也想不到这位已作古之人典雅的作品会和几本描述他和克鲁利（虽然亚兹拉斐尔向上司极力辩解这必定是同名巧合，可无论从两位男主角的外貌还是行为描述看，想全盘抵赖困难不小）不可名状深交情谊的流行小说装在一个邮包里寄过来，这几册免费赠书不知道在他店门口的雨伞架下面躺了多久，天知道加百列怎么把它们翻出来的——或许是克鲁利的名字天生就带着地狱的硫磺味儿，他和他在一起久了，鼻子闻不出来。

第二天早午饭时，克鲁利与亚兹拉斐尔隔着饭桌交换了彼此的奇遇，并仔细阅读对方从网络下载或从书包里掏出来的小故事。亚兹拉斐尔必须承认，这六千年来他和克鲁利共同经历过的事不下千百万件，坐在一块研读以自己和对方为主角的色qing小说那确实是破天荒第一遭。  
“……简直匪夷所思！”  
“而且错误百出。”克鲁利已经翻完了封皮上有天使的那本书，伸手去抓另一本，“它们写你以为和我拉个手接个吻就能产生天使和恶魔的混血儿，而我为了把你拐进卧室去找巴黎最棒的交际花取经？”  
“太小看我们了！”天使露出受伤的表情，“我给西蒙·所罗门、维塔·萨克维尔·韦斯特和乔·奥顿提供过创作建议！”  
克鲁利包容地微笑起来，老实说，亚兹拉斐尔在这点上受到的轻视和委屈可远不及他，“我还在1722年的杜乐丽花园里挖过篱笆呢。”

“它写我们在夏天分吃一个冰激凌，在冬天拉开大衣把对方裹进去。”  
“你早就不和我吃一种冰淇淋了，香草味有什么不好，它最经典。”  
“最早的香草精味道真怪，陪你吃了二十多年已经很够朋友。冬天裹衣服又是怎么回事？”  
“这倒确有其事，克鲁利。你还记得十四世纪最开始的那几个冬天吗？” 饥荒、黑死病，还有要命的冷，恶魔嫌恶地皱起鼻子，好在我们离它越来越远了，“你曾经整个儿盘在我腰上，蛇总是很怕冷的。”  
“那时太糟了，你被果子露养出来的小肚腩都瘦了一圈，缠上去完全不软乎。”  
“别管果子露啦。你瞧，‘他和他，天使与恶魔，就这样在无比的欢愉中合为一体’。作者不知道天使和恶魔共处一体会炸吗，太荒谬了。”  
“至少部分合为一体还是安全的。”  
“你说得对，比如尾巴尖儿和翅膀尖儿……不，我的意思是，我想说……这些故事把我们，天生的宿敌写成一对儿？我们不是一对儿！从来没说过！天堂和地狱知道了那还了得！”天使脸红了，从他蓬松的金发里噗地冒出一团小蒸汽，在头顶展作个雪白的圈儿。

这时服务生捧着菜单走到两位熟客身边。“您二位想好点什么吃了吗？”  
“你们今天有什么推荐？”克鲁利问。  
“我们推荐早午餐情侣特选。菜品包括很棒的本尼迪克蛋、鲔鱼葱豆饭、熏肉香肠拼盘、特选水果以及热饮。我们今天还提供美味的雪莉酒乳脂松糕，并且可以用巧克力酱给两位画爱心。”  
亚兹拉斐尔眼睛一亮，“松糕很好，我们点这个套餐，谢谢。”他兴致勃勃又满怀期待地铺开餐巾，“这一家松糕用的覆盆子酱妙极了，我推荐你尝尝。我刚才说到哪儿来着？噢，为什么这些故事会把你我凑成对？”  
“那不重要。”恶魔合上手里的书。“我现在倒是很好奇谁写了这些故事，显然他/她对我们有所了解。这几百年天使恶魔的恩怨情仇创作我见得多啦，戴墨镜的蛇瞳恶魔与穿着三件套长有可爱小肚腩的天使，这个搭配可不那么常见。”

“天使恶魔的背德恋爱故事太多了。”几年前，已经不再是个孩子的亚当·杨提出过类似的意见。“特别是路西法与米迦勒，我想他们现在要是见着面一定特别不自在，不是想再打一场的那种。”  
“所以合格的小说作者就该弄点不一样的。”佩珀正与文档殊死搏斗，无心招待周末来访的老友，创作者灵感喷涌之际，哪怕是敌基督也得自己去厨房倒茶找饼干吃，毫无优待可言。“亚当，帮我想两个名字吧，我要写他们在伦敦桥顶上接吻，在特拉法加广场纳尔逊纪念柱底下躲着抢食的鸽子分享爆米花，要是他们乐意还可以搞一搞，比如在浴室里，或者在卧室里变出翅膀和尾巴什么的，再来点儿玫瑰花。”  
“那就亚兹拉斐尔和克鲁利吧。”吃到第三块果酱曲奇的年轻人和善地微笑起来。

END


End file.
